


Contemplation

by Anonymous



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, He’s daddy material let’s be real, Lotsa cum, M/M, Reference to Doomguy, Reference to Olivia, Reference to the father, bottom samur, top marauder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Samur lies there, cold and alone.
Relationships: The Seraphim | Samur Makyr/ Marauder(s) (Doom)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Contemplation

He laid there, helpless and alone. Intact, but immobile. Samur, in his transfigured form, stayed on the floor. Contemplating how the Slayer defeated him. The Father saved him just before he was going to cut off his head, but he felt punished anyway. Samur trembled in pain. And Davoth, the Dark Lord, the main enemy of the Doom Slayer was already given a physical form. Samur scoffed, like he always did. He didn’t know what happened after. The Father never informed him. He only said, “Stay,” and that was it. The Seraphim felt the essence of the father heal him before his very eye, and managed to at least give him his red cloak back. But it was never the same again. Not anymore.

Samur Makyr, the Makyr that blessed the DoomSlayer with great power and speed, the Makyr that took The Father away and built himself an empire argent energy, reduced to nothing but a standby. Alone, in a dark room. For the first time in his life he felt weak. He most likely deserved that. No, he did. He deserved it. Samur hugged himself tightly, remembering all that he had done. To The Father, The UAC, to Olivia, to him, to his race. He knew this, and there was nothing he could do about it. Just wait. The warmth of his robe was the only solace to Samur now. 

He heard the whirling wind of a hell portal behind him. And stepping out, was the horned warrior, destined to defeat the Slayer. All demons were destined to defeat the Slayer. They all failed. Samur shakes. The Marauder walked towards The Seraphim as the portal closed, he surprisingly had no weapons, and not even his mask. Samur dared to look at him, idly limping away like an ill feline. But, he didn’t go far. As the Marauder was already holding down his tentacle with his foot, squeezing it harshly. Samur tried to smack it away, but it didn’t do anything. Only making the pressure more painful.

Samur felt The Marauder shockingly let go, and then witnessed him kneeling above his clothed underside, softly caressing his robe before roughly ripping it apart. It was his only one, and he ruined it already. Feeling the piercing cold hit his skin. He tried to flap away, to hit him, to crawl away from him. But all he got was a firm hold to the throat. And as much as Samur wanted The Marauder to get over with it, he didn’t. The frost like, hardened, metal gloved hand of the former night sentinel the same tentacle his foot stepped on, and gave it a hard squeeze. As for the other hand that already let go of his throat, it started to finger his entrance, slowly and slowly. Samur held back a moan as The Marauder did this. 

“You bigot…” Samur breathed out, The Marauder sped up his pace. Letting go of the abused tentacle and punching The Seraphim in the face. Samur weakly coughed out, bits of saliva came out of his sharp-toothed mouth. The Marauder kept going with his little act, stretching his entrance experimentally and jerking off his hard on. Samur heavily breathed as he did this. Feeling The Marauder pop out his own boner underneath his armor. Samur felt a shiver up his spine. He knew what was going to happen between the demon and him.

The Marauder pulled out his cock from under his armor and released his fingers from Samur. The sheer size and width of his penis was gargantuan, Samur could feel his own cock writhe and twitch in pleasure. If he had legs again, he’d squirm. Samur lightly moaned as the Marauder lined himself up at his entrance, the fact that he’d never spoken to him was impressive. Marauders have a reputation for phrasing their hate towards the Slayer, but never expressing hate towards the Makyrs. Samur nearly smiled at that fact. 

For what felt like a billion years, the Marauder roughly slammed himself into Samur. Letting the angel cry out in alarm, he moaned painfully as the warrior thrusted and thrusted and thrusted, hugging the Makyr tightly as if he was some sex doll. It seemed like he was. 

“You… defy the odds…” Samur moaned out, hearing the slapping, squelching and squeezing of their interacting genitals. The Marauder hitting his weak spot with every thrust, and Samur moaning like a bitch in heat. Samur concluded that he’s The Marauder’s bitch now, how funnily accurate it was. From being a CEO of a mega corporation to becoming a literal cum dumpster. Where did he even go wrong? Samur spat out a “Fuck you,” a common phrase in human vocabulary, often used to describe hatred to another person. The Marauder didn’t care, however. And kept fucking him anyway. 

Moving his hips forward and back without stopping, The Marauder proved to be a feat to Samur after all. He couldn’t feel his tentacles nor his lower half of his body even as he orgasmed time and time again. Feeling his own fluid mixing in with The Marauder’s pre. And then, after a while, feeling the cum of the marauder explode out of his entrance. But he never stopped. The Marauder kept fucking and fucking over and over, never halting and never taking a breather. Samur obviously knows this is what the impact of Argent does to a being, moaning out at the thought of how he used to control the Argent Tower. 

The Marauder stared at him, and Samur looked away, and then felt the demon pull out harshly. Seconds later he saw the demon point his cum-covered dick at Samur’s mouth, and Samur only stared at it. But then the warrior suddenly grabbed a hold of The Seraphim’s jaw and opened it wide enough for it to fit inside whole, and thrusted like he usually does. Samur choked, the taste of his semen and the rush of saliva leaving his mouth. Aside from the taste of cold skin, Samur realized that his cock was much larger than it looked. Making him cause a gag reflex for how deep his cock went down. Oh god was it good. Samur hated every single nanosecond of it. He moaned around his cock, the vibrations emanating from it made him speed up even more as The Seraphim started to finger himself desperately. 

The Marauder held his head with both hands and face-fucked him like his life depended on it. Silently enjoying how soft and warm his mouth felt, letting out a few growls of approval as if he was saying, “You feel amazing,” Samur wanted it to be over already.

And then, after what seemed like a long, very long while, The Marauder removed his dick from his mouth and came all over Samur’s face. His mouth was open and took the shots of long, white rope all over him. Some hit his eye, while others hit his chin. Samur attempts to wipe it off, but the Marauder smacks his hand away. As if he was trying to leave a mark on him. Those dynamics still exist, huh? Samur laid there again, covered in cum and breathing softly. The Marauder, already tucking himself away, stared at the Seraphim for a moment, and left as the portal started to open again. 

Samur contemplates.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘


End file.
